Azure Rathalos
|Ailments = (3rd Gen onwards) |Weakest to = (MHXR) |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Old Volcano, Volcano, Tower Summit, Forest and Hills, Misty Peaks, Deserted Island, Volcano (3rd), Heaven's Mount, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Everwood, Ancestral Tomb, Ancient Forest, Elder's Recess, Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 1140.6 2248.6 |Monster Relations = Rathalos, Dreadking Rathalos, Flame Rathalos, Destruction Wyvern Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Scorching Heat Rathian, Conflagration Rathian, Pink Rathian, Dreadqueen Rathian, Gold Rathian, Zerureusu |Generation = First }} Azure Rathalos is a Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter G. Physiology Azure Rathalos is a Subspecies of Rathalos, and thus, it shares almost all of the same characteristics. However, its shell that is usually fiery red is now an azure color, hence the Azure title. Its wing webbing is lime green, and its tail has one single red spike on the end. It has higher stamina, higher health and higher attack power, and is considerably more aggressive. Abilities Like all true flying wyverns, Azure Rathalos possess the cunning, speed and strength to fell almost any threat or prey they come across in the wild, though they will rarely challenge anything larger than themselves outside of their territory. They have stronger wings than the regular Rathalos, meaning they can stay in the air longer and pull off powerful combos with their fire breath and poisonous claws. Behavior Azure Rathalos are very aggressive and intelligent, even by Rathalos standards. Azure Rathalos are especially aggressive during mating season, when territorial disputes are more common, and competition for the best hunting grounds is fierce. Habitat Azure Rathalos is most commonly encountered in the Forest and Hills, however it can also be found in the Volcanic Areas. Element/Status Effectiveness Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Azure Rathalos HC Azure Rathalos appears to have more developed spikes on his back and a stronger flame sac as it can spit more than 7 fire balls in a row in wave and spit strong fire balls that leave a trail of damaging fire on the sides. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter G (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Freedom * Monster Hunter 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter: World * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Spirits * Monster Hunter Explore In-Game Description Monster Materials For more information, see Azure Rathalos Carves Equipment For more information, see Azure Rathalos Equipment Gallery For more images, see Azure Rathalos Photo Gallery MH4U Breakable Parts Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:Subspecies Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:Monsters that inflict KO status. Category:Flagship Monsters Category:MHG Monsters Category:MHF1 Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHO Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHXR Monsters